Personal Favors
by SameAsTheNext
Summary: In order to pay for her part of the car Jeanette has to get a job. Lucky for her, her good friend Alvin is willing to help her out.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This first chapter isn't as long as I wanted but I felt it was a great place to stop. I promise that this is a good story! AndAllThatGoodStuff assures me that she'll read. And I quote, "If someone wrote a story like that, I'd read it." I plan to hold her to that. lol, jk! Anyway, read! Don't waste your time with this! READ! READ!

* * *

**

**Personal Favors  
**

"Wow…" Eleanor breathed at the sight.

"Amazing…" Jeanette agreed gazing dreamily in the same direction.

"Absolutely gorgeous…" Brittany ran her hand across the smooth hood of the white AUDI TT Convertible- their dream car.

"I would do anything to have this car!" Eleanor said also enjoying the feeling of the car's features beneath her palms.

Brittany nodded with a sigh, taking a glance at the price. "But it's twenty-four hundred dollars." She frowned disappointedly as she climbed onto the hood.

Her sisters joined her in the same disappointed state. While her sisters pouted out their problems, Jeanette pulled her knees to her chest in thought. "Miss Miller _did _say she would pay for half of the car." She brought up. Brittany and Eleanor turned their heads to face their dilemma deciphering sister. "With only twelve hundred to pay, all we have to do is come up with four hundred dollars each."

"That seems a little better." Eleanor shrugged.

"But where are we going to get four hundred dollars?" Brittany asked in her usual positive manner.

Jeanette bit her lip anxiously, knowing Brittany wouldn't like her response. "We'll…have to get jobs." She said cautiously.

Brittany's eyes widened in horror. She gasped slightly as her mouth gaped open and her lower lip quivered. Instead of yelling or crying she crossed her arms and pouted as she climbed off the hood of the car. She turned to face the vehicle with a glare. "This car better be worth it." She mumbled turning on her heel and stomping out of the auto lot.

Eleanor giggled and also climbed off the car along with Jeanette. "I already know what I can do for money." She mentioned, following close behind Brittany.

"What's that?" Jeanette asked her curiously.

"Bake sale with my Teddy!" She grinned and clapped happily. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Jeanette laughed and directed her gaze toward her still pouting sister. "Do you have any plans yet, Britt?"

Brittany let out a condescending laugh. "Yeah." She responded in an "isn't it obvious?" tone.

Eleanor and Jeanette glanced at each other, both of their brows raised in skepticism. "What is it?"

"Yard sale!" Brittany shouted. Jeanette rolled her eyes and continued turning and twisting the sign advertising the event, every once and a while flipping it over to advertise Eleanor and Theodore's bake sale going on just a few feet away from Brittany's yard sale.

"As weird as this sounds," Eleanor giggled at the thought. "This was a good idea of Brittany's."

Jeanette nodded in agreement. "Any given person's moment of glory is inevitable." Theodore and Eleanor both stopped their work to look perplexedly at her. Jeanette blinked at the two, just for a moment forgetting who that not everyone's vocabulary was as well-built as hers. She sighed. "Every dog has its day?" She tried again.

"Oh," The two smiled and nodded, now understanding.

Jeanette chuckled and continued mindlessly flaunting the sign. "So, Jeanette, how's the job hunt going?" Theodore asked.

"Terrible," She frowned. "The best job I've gotten was holding up this sign for Brittany." She let out a frustrated breath. "And I'm not even getting paid for this!"

Eleanor pouted slightly and comforted her sister with a one-armed hug. Theodore chuckled. "I'm sure you'll find something soon." Theodore reassured.

"I hope you're right, Teddy."

* * *

**AN: Well? Was it a good start or should I just give up now? Please tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry it took so long. AATGS and I have been having a Team Alvin versus Team Tristan debate. ****Speaking of which, why don't you read and review the latest chapter of our newest collaboration, **_**I Did Not See That Coming**_**. Then when all that's done, come back here and read/review this story. There's your To-Do List; you better get started. :)

* * *

**

**Personal Favors**

**Chapter 2**

Jeanette sighed. "Yes…I understand." She spoke into her phone. "Thanks anyway." She groaned, hitting the end button and tilting her head back in frustration as the swing on her porch gently rocked back and forth.

"Hey Jeanette," She peeked opened one eye to address the person calling her name. She suddenly became alert at the sight of Alvin with his arm in a cast. "Is Theodore still here?"

She sat up, eyes wide in concern. "Uh, yeah, he's inside with Ellie." She furrowed her brow at the cast. "What happened?"

Alvin smirked. "What do you mean?" He raised his brow.

Jeanette rolled her eyes. She was never in the mood for Alvin's games. "I mean your arm, smartass." She smirked also. "Did Simon and Theodore finally get tired of your crap?"

Alvin chuckled. "Simon and Theo? Beating me up?" He continued to laugh. "That's a good one Jean." He sat next to her as he let out his final laughs. "But I was having a one on one soccer game with a certain sister of yours and she tripped me."

Jeanette's look of concern returned. "Oh no, you fell on your arm?" She touched in gently.

"No," He smiled sheepishly. "This happened on the car ride home."

Jeanette gasped. "You got in an accident?"

He chuckled awkwardly. "Um, no, I tripped while climbing out of the car." He answered, rubbing the back of his neck. Jeanette bit her lip, trying to fight the smile making its way across her features. The harder she fought the laughter the more snickers were released. Alvin sighed. "Go ahead-laugh." Jeanette then doubled over in laughter. Her body shook as images of Alvin tripping and finally falling to the ground while climbing out of his car flashed over and over again in her mind, each time becoming funnier than the last. Alvin's forehead creased in annoyance but still smiled. "Okay, that's enough."

Jeanette took in one last gasp of air as she attempted to keep in the rest of her giggles. "Sorry," She mumbled.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I heard you're looking for a job." He mentioned.

Jeanette shrugged. "Yeah, so?"

"Lucky you, I have one that's perfect for you." Alvin smirked. "It plays into your strengths- organization, helping others…all that good Samaritan jazz."

Jeanette smiled. "Oh, my gosh! Seriously? What is it?" She asked excitedly.

"My personal assistant!"

**AN: HA! Oh, that Alvin...**

**REVIEW!  
**


End file.
